1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach cleaner which collects various waste scattered on a sand area such as a bathing beach.
2. Description of Background Art
Examples of such an existing beach cleaner described above include a beach cleaner as below. The beach cleaner includes a plurality of longitudinal members extending in the traveling direction are spaced at desired intervals apart from each other to form a floor grate-like frame. The longitudinal members are provided with a plurality of sand pins projecting downward. While the sand pins are buried in a sand area, the beach cleaner is towed by a towing vehicle to run on the sand area, thereby enabling collecting relatively large waste. (See Japanese Patent No. 3623435.)
Incidentally, the beach cleaner described above may result in an excessive increase in traveling resistance because the sand pins are buried too far into a soft sand area. On the other hand, in a hard sand area, the cleaner may be susceptible to almost floating because the sand pins are not sufficiently buried into the sand. As a result, the waste collection performance of the beach cleaner may be adversely affected.